


Shenanigans

by bewdifuldragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers are the worst (best), Family, Gen, Humour, I love these boys more than life itself, I'm new to this site I don't know what I'm doing, Please enjoy this dumb story, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdifuldragon/pseuds/bewdifuldragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto's razor-sharp focus is legendary; and Mokuba and Noah are feeling bored and restless, so they decide to mess with their brother a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> -Total standalone  
> -Noah has a body in this. Sue me I just love him too much.  
> -Don't ask where the kids are getting all of this crap they're putting in Seto's office from. It's meant to be funny, it's not meant to make sense. 
> 
> I just wanted to write some dumb little brothers stuff, because I have two little brothers of my own as well as two little sisters, so I know very well that siblings can subsequently be the best and most annoying things in your life.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mokuba paced up and down in front of his big brother's office door, hands clasped behind his back. Days like this were not uncommon, where Seto would sit at his desk and not bat an eyelid for hours on end. Usually Mokuba was able to sit quietly and do his own thing on these days, not bothered by the fact that there was so little for a kid to do in an upscale office building, but something about the storm outside made him…jittery.

"Feeling restless, little brother?" Noah leant against the wall with his arms folded, one foot crossed over the other. True, having him there made the dullness of the day more bearable, but Mokuba wanted to do something _fun_.

"I wish I was like Seto," he mused. "He can sit still and do one thing for ages at a time. I can barely sit still for five minutes today."

Noah laughed. "His focus is something to be admired. A herd of elephants could probably crash through the room and he wouldn't even notice."

That gave Mokuba an idea. He peeked through the slightly ajar door to see Seto still hard at work, gaze fixed on the screen.

"Hey, Noah," Mokuba whispered, his eyes widening, and a mischievous grin adorning his features. "Want to play, 'how much stupid stuff can we get away with without Seto noticing'?"

Noah gasped, and then smirked. "I have never wanted anything more in my entire life."

**...**

"Hey, big brother!"

Seto mumbled what might've been a greeting at Mokuba, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I brought you some coffee," Mokuba said, setting the mug down on the desk.

"Thanks," Seto answered absently. He didn't even look at the mug – if he had, he would've noticed the words " _No. 1 Princess_ " written on the side of it.

Mokuba rocked on his heels for a good minute, waiting to see if Seto would pick up on it. He watched as his brother raised the mug to his lips, took a sip, and set it down without taking his gaze off the computer.

Confused but also a little pleased, Mokuba let out a low whistle and retreated from the room.

**...**

"Hi, Seto!"

Seto waved absently at Noah in between keystrokes.

Behind him, Noah was wheeling a wagon, which was loaded up with a dozen or so sheets of window stickers. He walked right past Seto, who didn't raise so much as an eyebrow, let alone an argument, as Noah began covering a large portion of the window with stickers. When the flowers, butterflies, and cartoon robots didn't get Seto's attention, Noah spelled out the words "I LOVE YUGI MUTOU" on the glass.

"Seto, look what I made!"

"Great, well done," Seto said, not even looking at his brother's handiwork.

Noah laughed quietly to himself and, leaving the wagon there, strode out of the room.

**...**

This time when Mokuba entered, Seto was wearing large headphones, probably coding in music for the new game. Oh well it would just make their game all the more fun.

In a bag Mokuba had a whole lot of party supplies. He sat on the ground behind Seto and blew up a few balloons. He threw them around the room, one even hitting the back of Seto's chair – not that he noticed.

Mokuba grinned and pulled out a roll of streamers, decorating the light but monotonous room in varying colours of the rainbow. When he was done, the room looked very festive – if Mokuba did say so himself – not that Seto could agree, because he hadn't even noticed the decorations that were now all over the room.

Mokuba stood in front of the desk facing Seto with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot.

"I love you, big brother," he said quietly. "But you're the absolute worst."

...

Noah's next trick involved an armful of stuffed toys and a little bit of petty theft.

He set the two largest bears down on the ground facing one another, and then placed the rest facing them, just like spectators.

And now for the tricky bit.

Next to Seto's keyboard sat his deck. Noah snuck up on the desk and, while Seto compared notes in his notepad with what was on his screen, Noah carefully and quietly walked two of his fingers across the wooden surface, and swiftly took the cards.

He then set up an elaborate game of Duel Monsters between the two star bears. Each had five cards in their hands; monsters, traps and spells in play; and just for good measure, he places a Blue Eyes White Dragon plush on the field.

"Ta-daa!" he announced, holding his arms out like he was on a stage – and got absolutely _no reaction_.

**...**

Hours passed like this.

"Wow." Noah laughed. " _Wow_. He's really focused. Surely no one can be that involved with their work, can they?"

"Our brother can," Mokuba answered, stifling a laugh.

"I dunno…are we sure he's not messing with us too? Like, he knows what we're doing and he's _letting_ us get away with it?"

Mokuba peered into the room. The normally pristine office was a mess, but he couldn't help but grin at their handiwork. Chalk drawings and pictures scribbled on paper adorned the walls and furniture. Seto sat in the midst of toys and games, books, towers made of cards and cardboard; glitter and glue, mess and mayhem, stickers and all kinds of _stuff_. Six straight hours of chaos.

"There's only one way to find out. We need to step up our game."

**...**

This time, both little brothers entered the room together, holding hands. They'd used paper, scissors, and other office supplies to make ridiculous additions to their outfits – Mokuba had large blue wings and a sparkly crown, and Noah had a cape decorated with staples and colour. Both boys wore paperclips in their hair, and had drawn patterns on their skin in Sharpie. Noah had a fake moustache, and Mokuba had scales down his arms.

They stood in the doorway, looking intentionally absurd; but Seto didn't look at them.

After a moment of silence, Mokuba shrugged before announcing, "I'm the King of Dragons!"

"And I am the great Dragon Master!" Noah added, following Mokuba as he ran in large circles around the office. The boys laughed and threw confetti, leaving a rainbow trail through the room they'd already trashed.

Stopping once again in front of the desk, and noting with a degree of exasperation that Seto still had them tuned out, Mokuba turned his back on Noah and held his arms out. "Climb aboard, O great Dragon Master!"

Noah shook his head. "I don't think you can carry me."

"Sure I can! Climb on!" Mokuba wiggled his fingers while Noah stared doubtingly.

"If you say so…" Noah put his arms around Mokuba's shoulders and tried to jump on his back, but Mokuba had overestimated himself. Under Noah's weight he stumbled forward, and tried to grab onto the desk for balance. But he missed, and both boys tumbled to the ground.

"Owww…" they both groaned, before dissolving into giggles. But their merriment was cut short when Seto peered over his desk at them.

"Just what are you doing?"

"Uhh…" Mokuba shrugged, batting his eyelids innocently. "I'm the Dragon King, and Noah's a great Dragon Master?"

"But we fell," Noah explained. "We tried to grab the desk but we…well…missed."

Seto shook his head, gathering up an armful of important-looking papers. "I have a meeting in ten minutes. You can stay in here if you like." He headed out of the room, but not before saying, "Just be careful, and pay more attention to what's going on around you."

Both Noah's and Mokuba's mouths hung open.

"I can't believe he didn't even-"

Seto poked his head back in. "Oh, and boys, I don't know what all this chaos was about today, but please clean up after yourselves." Then he left.

Noah looked at Mokuba.

Mokuba looked at Noah.

And both boys laughed until their sides hurt.


End file.
